Edward Elric
Edward Elric Anime Title(s): Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Manga Title(s): Fullmetal Alchemist Bio: Edward Elric is an alchemical-genius and prodigy but only because he paid with enough effort. As a young boy he and his brother attempted a taboo among Alchemists, human-transmutation. In the end it failed and his younger brother Alphonse lost his entire body while Edward lost his left leg and right arm after a successful attempt on attaching Al's soul to a suit of armor. After this mistake, Ed vowed to fix things and to get his brother's body back by chasing the illusive Philosopher's Stone. Ed is actually very mature for his age when it comes to harsh situations but whenever anyone so much as nods to his short height he freaks out on them. (Even to the point of exaggerating things.) He has a "tough-guy" attitude, but when he's alone with Al his true self shines through their strong bond with one another. Ed would do absolutely anything to protect his brother and anything to bring him back to his original form. Cool Fact(s) About Vic Mignogna: Edward Elric was the role that essentially started Vic's career in the eyes of the Fans and started his popularity; more then that Vic has a strong love for, as he would say, "The little pipsqueak" Vic got so jazzed while voicing Ed he created a Live-action Fan-Film with a few of the other Voice actors in FMA called: "Fullmetal Fantasy" and still shows them at Anime Conventions now and then. Vic arranged to meet with the Japanese Voice Actress for Ed, Romi Paku in Japan, the two talked about how they loved teasing the Actors who played Mustang in the Anime and loved the relationships that formed with the Actors playing Al. Vic even considers Al’s Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke his little Brother, since he’d been born an only child he felt like he gained a sibling after the first show. He also wrote a song through Ed's eyes titled "Nothing I Won't give" and also remastered the Brothers’ Theme “Braja” on a few of his CDs. He has even made Ed Ring-Tones and has worn Ed-Painted jeans once or twice. Vic's said that Ed has a special place in his heart and that characters like Ed come around once in a lifetime. Memorable Quotes: "Surprise mother fuckers" "I fucked winry" "fuck kernel mustang" " I Want to shit on a log" "Alphonse just fucking die" "I'll turn you all into fish!" "So we meet again you little bastard. I'm not gonna drink you." "It's been awhile since I've killed anyone. I kind of miss it. You wanna watch?!" “I hope you're kidding pal, because if I break this arm again there's a girl who's gonna wring my neck.” "Tell him 'Fine there's no way I'm dying before you do, you morally bankrupt Colonel with a God complex.'" "MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL YOU IDIOT!!!!" "DONT CALL ME SMALL!!! I’LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!!!" “I didn't come here to negotiate! If all you homunculi are mistakes created by Alchemists, the results of their sins, well then Alchemists should be responsible for correcting those mistakes, starting right now!” “If I were normal sized I wouldn't be able to fit. Maybe it's a good thing I'm so small... Gah, NO IT’S NOT! ” “Damn it, there are so many idiots whose asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying a list just to keep track of 'em all!” “I treated you as humans... I gave him the chance to live and he still choose to die. What could I possibly have done to keep him alive...? ” "When I was certain he was going to kill me, my mind went blank, and I didn't have any hope anymore. The only thing I could do was scream my lungs out. I felt so helpless; I couldn't even bring myself to believe someone might save me. Then you showed up, Al. And I realized that if we don't take care of each other, then no one else will. So I'll do anything in my power to get our bodies back, even if it means being the military's lapdog. And we'll just have to hope our powers are good enough to help us rise above our own limits. Because we're not Gods. We're humans. Tiny, insignificant humans... who couldn't even save a little girl…" "Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams."